


The Wolf Of Another Time

by ZorianTomato



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arya-centric, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorianTomato/pseuds/ZorianTomato
Summary: Alternate universe of Game Of Thrones being in the Harry Potter Story.The Starks are known for being Gryffindors.The Tullys are known for being Ravenclaws.What if Arya Stark was a Slytherin?





	1. Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings:
> 
> This is the frst ever actual fanfic I created with these crossovers. This is gonna be quite a hard fic to create considering both Harry Potter and Game Of Thrones have VERY complicated storlines and I had the genius idea of having the original story of Hogwarts go as it is with the GOT characters changing some of the things that happened. I'm not an expert when it comes to these two shows/books so if you think I made a major plot hole, please tell it to me and maybe even give me ideas for future chapters.
> 
> That being said, romance is also NOT center part of this story. I will add them later on but not these early on the chapters. I've done about three of the chapters for this story already and Daenerys hasn't even come up once in all of those because she's not really gonna do anything for now. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enojoy!

# Arya

The Starks strode across the platform together, the family standing out. They were one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding World - their last names respected. That year was one of the most special ones for the family considering the Starks' youngest daughter will be starting her first year. 

The twinkle in her eyes were impossible to miss as she stared at the scene surrounding her in awe. "Make sure you don't get too excited sister, this is just the begining." Robb said, patting Arya's back.

"He's right. Who knows what the hell goes on in Hogwarts. If your amazed at just the train station then you'll probably faint before you even get sorted." Jon teased, chuckling as Arya opened her mouth in shock. 

Robb was a Gryffindor in his sixth year. The preffect of his house and currently captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Their parents had adored Robb and his achievements, making him the 'star' of the family. Not that anyone minded, they were also proud of Robb and a lot of them used him as an example for all of them to follow. The Starks were always a Gryffindor and Arya was setting to be one too. 

Jon on the other hand was a Hufflepuff in sixth year, just like Rhaegar. Weirdly enough, the Targaryens were always loyal and kind. Even when they seem to be selfish, they still think of the betterment of everybody. Every one in their line was Hufflepuff and their eldest son was no different. Jon was also the star at his own family. Being the head preffect of Hufflepuff and seeker, he made his parents proud. Jon's parents were sad that they couldn't see him off but they left him to the care of the Starks instead.

"This is just Hogwarts. Don't be so surprised." Sansa said, rolling her eyes. Arya sent her a glare and retorted, "No one asked for your opinion."

Sansa was a Ravenclaw, just like Catelyn. Though she was a Stark, she took so much more from the Tullys than she did her father. Tullys were also a respected house in the wizardry community so nobody, again, had really minded. Being the eldest daughter and a Ravenclaw, she was also considered a star in the family. Apparently, Arya heard she was also one of the smartest witches of her age. However, Arya would've respected her sister if she wasn't just the exact opposite of what Arya considered herself to be. In the end, they had come dislike each other. 

Sansa sent back a glare and went ahead to enter the train without them. Robb sighed at his sisters' relationship but just pushed Arya to the Stark parents so she could say goodbye. 

Ned hugged Arya tightly, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good luck Arya, make sure you make me proud when you come back. We're expecting a great deal from you." Ned said, smiling down at her daughter. He placed his hand over her shoulder, a sign that he was sure she was ready to go.

Catelyn walked over to Arya and hugged her all the same, "Don't get into trouble and make sure your always ready for anything alright? I love you and we don't want anything to happen to you so please be safe." Catelyn warned, kissing Arya in the forehead as well. 

Arya nodded in agreement, sending them both the biggest smile she was sure she had ever done. Right after, she walked towards the train and entered, her bags in her hands. Robb and Jon walked towards her. "We'll be in the cabin with our friends. Find one yourself and try to make new ones ok? See you later sister." Jon said, nudging Arya. Though Jon was Arya's cousin, they were as close as siblings that Jon even calls her his own sister. People usually couldn't tell that the difference because Jon had taken so much from his mother. It was quite a hilarious coincidence for the two.

Arya nodded though deep inside, she was actually really nervous. Making friends with people from her town was easy. Making friends from somewhere miles away from her comfort zone - now that was a different story. 

Robb smiled at her in assurance before the both of them left her to her abode. She passed by cabins but most of them were already filled or were with annoying looking people. It took some looking before she finally found one with only three people inside. Three boys.

"You mind?" Arya asked, pointing at a seat right next to a fat boy.

He shook his head, "No, not really. You can sit if you like!" he said, giving her bigger space. She grinned and sat next to the boy, putting her bags down.

"What're your names?" Arya asked.

The boy beside her introduced himself, "I'm Hot Pie!" he said, welcoming his hand for a handshake. She took it and looked at the other two.

"I'm Lommy, nice to meet you - whoever you are." Lommy introduced himself.

Arya turned her attention to the last boy. He looked older than a first year would normally look, confusing Arya. However, even with all of that, he looked incredibly familiar. He chuckled at her face, "I'm not a first year. I'm a fourth year. Name's Gendry Baratheon." he introduced, making Arya's eyes go wide.

"Your Gendry! That's why you look so much like uncle Robert!" Arya exclaimed, understanding. "Though I'm confused as to how I've never met you before." 

Gendry looked confused now, "Uncle Robert? Are you my long lost cousin now?" he joked, making the other two boys laugh. Arya joined in the laughter but shook her head afterwards.

"No, I'm Arya Stark. Uncle Robert is my father's best friend so I just grew calling him that." she explained, introducing herself in the process. This made the boys grow wide eyed just as she had been earlier. 

"A Stark!? And I was rude to you earlier too." Lommy said, looking guilty.

"Huh? No, I don't mind. I'm not some stuck up pureblood who roesn't let simple things go." Arya said, clearing up the misunderstanding she never knew she created in the first place.

"The reason why you've never met me before was probably because I don't live in father's house. I live alone and I usually decline social gatherings. Some people thought that I didn't even exist until I entered Hogwarts and proved them wrong." he explained.

"Oooook then why are you sitting with a bunch of first years? Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?" Arya asked, raising her brow.

"We're actually muggles and Gendry was gonna help us settle in here." Hot Pie replied.

"You also forgot to add that I have no friends." Gendry said, lying back. Hot Pie looked horrified making Gendry laugh, "Except for these guys."

"Why? What's your house?" Arya asked, curious.

"A Hufflepuff at your service." he said, bowing mockingly. "And because people have the impression that I'm an impostor. Most call me a bastard because I don't look like my siblings." he said, pointing at his hair. Trully, he was different from his siblings. Rather than having the bright golden colored hair his siblings had, Gendry's hair was full on black through and through.

"Oh." she said, surprised. Gendry looked exactly like his father, making me wonder if those others were idiots. "Well, its nice to meet you Gendry." Arya said, smiling.

He smiled back, "Likewise."

* * *

It wasn't long before the four arrived at Hogwarts, all of them just standing before the sorting hat (excluding Gendry). Proffessor Mcgonagall stood before the 1st year students, a transfiguration book in her grasp. She looked pleased at how the students weren't noisy and waited for her cue to speak, it was rare. She then began, "Once I say your name, walk over to the hat, sit on the chair, and you'll be sorted to your respective houses. May you be welcomed warmly." 

With that said, one by one, the students were called to go in front to get sorted. The houses all cheered whenever the sorting hat yelled their house making Arya both excited and nervous about where she was going to be.

"Myrcella Baratheon!" 

Arya looked over at Myrcella, walking over to sit at the chair. She forgot that Myrcella was just the same age as she because of their very much different height difference. The fact that most students towered over her at the moment proved that fact even moreso, making Arya feel annoyed and irritated.

"Gryffindor!"

Myrcella smiled and propped off her chair, walking towards the Gryffindor table in glee. Arya was truly happy for her friend - not at the glare her older brother was giving him. Joffrey sat in the Slytherin table, his head fuming and his skin reddish. He seemed to be ashamed that Myrcella was a Gryffindor.

Arya felt bad for Joffrey's housemates, getting such an annoying member. It seemed that no one was talking to him, going as far as to leave him an obvious space of ignorance. Robb had always said that Slytherins were stuck up and arrogant, something Joffrey had most definitely had. However, they were ambitious and supposedly - cunning. Arya didn't know how to hate people for a talent as good as that.

"Hot Pie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lommie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Three of her first friends being in Hufflepuff made Arya wish she was in Hufflepuff too. Her father was said to have supposedly been a Hufflepuff but his bravery was his strongest trait. 

"Arya Stark!" Mcgonagall finally yelled making Arya gulp nervously. She could do this. If her siblings and cousin have gone through this, she certainly could. 

Wearily, she sat at the chair. The sorting hat was softly placed on her head before it started to spout words. "Hm….a Stark. You are a hard one." the Sorting Hat commented, muttering hms every second. "Your as loyal, smart, brave, and cunning all the same.…" he muttered. If Arya had seen the Sorting's Hat face, she might've seen a frown.

"Ah!"

Arya looked at her family members faces. Robb, Jon, and Sansa all looked at her expectantly, hoping that she enters their house. Arya, for a second, wondered why Sansa would like her to be a Ravenclaw but was stone cold the moment the sorting hat yelled-

"Slytherin!"

Arya didn't hate the fact that she was a Slytherin. Only the fact that she was the first of her family to actually be one. Robb, Jon, and Sansa's faces were all wearing a horrified one, staring at her in shock. They hated the Slytherin students. Knowing Arya was one of them made Arya feel ashamed herself. 

The Slytherin table, weirdly enough, cheered when she was pronounced Slytherin. Going as far as to give her a standing ovation. Arya was confused on whether it was happy or mocking but ended up walking and sitting beside a random girl. "First time we've got a Stark here guys!" they yelled, making Arya believe that this was most definitely mocking. She didn't retort, the news a bit too much to bear. 

The girl she was sitting beside placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I'm Margaery. Margaery Tyrell. Sixth year. They don't bully fellow Slytherins so don't worry. Their probably just proud that powerful pureblood family such as a Stark is here." she said smiling.

Arya just chuckled, "Well, I'm not used to compliments. Not even with my family name but ok." She replied, smiling. 

Right after, the boy with silver hair similar to the Targareans, talked. "Hello there. I'm Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle. Better not be friends with the wrong lot now." Draco said, smirking smugly at Arya. 

Arya was reminded by Joffrey's arrogance immediately but decided to be friends with them rather than anger them. Her house was very strict about respect and she knew that even before she set foot in Hogwarts. "Heard your name earlier but since we're reintroducing ourselves, I'm Arya - Arya Stark."

After them, the boy right beside her placed a hand on her other shoulder too, giving her another smirk. "I'm Blaise Zabbini, Draco's best buddy, and this is Theodore Nott. This girl beside me is Pansy Parkinson and you better be someone worth befriending Stark." he introduced them, pointing at a girl that looked just as smug as Draco and Joffrey then a boy that didn't even care enough to pay her a bit of mind. 

Arya nodded and smiled, "Hopefully so. Wouldn't want to be placed here wrongly do I?" 

"I'm surprised your ok with being here. Your brothers and sisters hate us." Blaise commented, leaning back on his chair.

Arya shrugged, "I am quite annoyed. However, its more of the fact that I'm the only Slytherin in my family. NOT because I think your all arrogant fools." she stated, making them raise their eyebrows.

"Arrogant? Sure. Fools? We're far from that Stark." Malfoy said, sneering slightly at the insult.

The whole table except for a certain few sneered with him, their irritation obvious. Arya sighed, remembering that THIS was the Slytherin table. "Oh, and if you didn't know, Tywin Lannister is head pf Slytherin house. Proffessor Snape IS kind of head too but Proffessor Tywin is the main." Zabbini explained, pointing the two men sitting in front.

Arya nodded appreciatingly, "Thanks."


	2. No Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo second chapter. I hope I didnt make this too dramatic for a second chapter. Yes, there's drama and now I'm nervous about posting this. I hope - you enjoy

1st year

# Arya

"What do we have first today?" Arya asked, fumbling with the strings of her robe. She shared the room with the one and only Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Their personalities were definitely not much to Arya's liking but it was way better than Joffrey 's.

"Potions." Pansy replied, making a move to take her books and pens. 

"Yay! The best subject's first." Daphne said, opening the door for the rest of them. Arya finally finished tying her robe nicely before she she took her books and pens as well, following the lead of the duo.

"Who's the proffessor?" Arya asked as Greengrass and Parkinson greeted the seventh years. Arya out of respect, followed.

"Proffessor Snape. He's not such a fun teacher but his subject is still my favorite." Daphne said, smiling.

"How about you Stark? What's your favorite subject?" Pansy asked, curious.

Arya shrugged. She's always based her favorite on what her brother and sister had picked but she trully didn't know hers. Robb's favorite was the Care of Magical creatures and Muggle Studies. He was intrigued by the contraptions the muggles had made wihout the use of magic, leaving him wanting to know more. Robb had always loved animals and Arya had doubted that would change anytime soon.

Sansa's favorites were Care of Magical creatures - just like Robb - and Arithmacy. Sansa was no different than Robb when it came to animals, Arithmacy being something that had intruiged her as well.

'Guess its just for me to find out what subject I like.' Arya thought.

* * *

"Tell me Mr.Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Proffessor Snape asked the Chosen One as the girl beside him immediately shot her hands up to the sky. The boy visibly gulped as he was put in a tight spot by their potion's proffessor. 

Arya desperately wanted to shoot her hands up in protest but was stopped by the person beside her. She turned her head to glare at Blaze in irritation, wondering why he had stopped her in the first place. He motioned her to move closer before whispering, "I know what your about to do Stark. Don't do it. People here in Slytherin doesn't care about what's right or what's wrong as long as they win." 

Blaise secretly pointed at Harry Potter, "If you want to have a decent life here in this house, don't be nice to him. At least, make sure they don't see you." he finished, moving away and lifting his hand off of her.

Arya looked at her right and saw that Daphne was nodding. She had heard what Blaise had said and agreed with his statement. Arya tried to cool down after that, desperately clinging her life off her table in anger as Potter got treated the worst way possible. After a while however, Arya found a way of ignoring Harry's predicament by listening to their proffessor teaching. Though it was quite boring and gloomy, the class itself was interesting and Arya couldn't help but want to hear more. 

Of course, everything had had to come to an end as all the students made their ways to exit the room. Arya, even though she had liked Potions, wanted to get away from the room as soon as possible. Hoping she wouldn't be able to see Potter like that in her next class.

"Don't try to pull on that stunt again. Not even to a fellow Slytherin. I'm telling you, if I didn't respect your family I would've let you be embarrassed just like that." Blaise said, warning Arya.

She scoffed, "Why do you Slytherins have pride as big as the brains of the girl named Granger." Arya commented, remembering how the girl had raised her hands more than a million times but ignored in their previous class. 

Blaise laughed, "You forget that your a Slytherin too. And besides, Granger was hilarious. Don't you agree?"

Arya laughed at that, knowing all too well that she found the girl hilarious just as much as the rest of them did. To Arya, Granger was most definitely interesting. But to Arya as well, she found her common sense to be damned. Hermione, raising her hand even when she was ignored made Arya wonder if she was dumb or if she was blind.

"If you were trully like your brothers and sisters, you wouldn't have laughed at that." Pansy commented, appearing beside Arya suddenly. "They would have protected her by saying something like, 'At least she actually knows what she's doing.' or, 'At least she's not a cheater. Something I can't say to the lot of you!' Anything similar to those at least." she finished, scoffing by the end of her sentence.

"Let me guess, first example is Sansa and the last one is Robb?" Arya questioned, walking along the hallways with the two.

"Correct. What's your relationship with the two anyway? I mean, like close or not?" Pansy asked.

Arya groaned, "Kind of close, kind of not." she said, not knowing how to explain.

"And what does that mean?" Blaise asked, confused.

She sighed, "Well, I dislike my sister-"

"You dislike your sister?" Daphne, again, like Pansy, asked. Magically appearing beside Blaise. "I heard that the students in every house love her! Well, except for the Slytherins of course." she commented, walking with the trio.

Arya visibly glowered, "I know." she said annoyingly. "She's perfect little Sansa with dreams of becoming a princess and letting a man scoop her in his arms openly. Maybe a knight in shining armor will come, protecting her from the wicked witches of the west, east, and south." she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, I never knew you hated your sister." Blaise said, wide eyed.

Arya shook her head, "I don't hate her. Not really." she said, sighing. "She's better than Joffrey at least."

Blaise nodded in approval, "Yes, I'd rather have your sister as company than Joffrey Baratheon."

"Grim fellow, the most arrogant of us all. Can't even maintain a good friendship with our lot and he already thinks he's the best." Pansy sneered.

"Heard he failed his flying classes the previous year and has to retake it in this one." Daphne gossiped, leaning into our ears. I laughed out loud, probably looking like a maniac in everybody else's eyes.

"Wait, you knew him from before Hogwarts right? How was he?" Daphne asked, curious.

Arya shuddered in disgust, "Tedious and a coward. One of his visits had him running just because we had dire- I mean big dogs in our house. He even wanted mine dead for barking at him." Arya said, remembering how stupid he looked at the time.

Blaise laughed mockingly, "Sounds like him."

"Move you losers!" the said boy yelled, pushing himself between Arya and Pansy. Despite the warning, Arya smirked and left her foot in the middle of them two. As expected, Joffrey tripped, all the items he had falling with him.

The four and almost every Slytherin in the hall, laughed at the boy's state. They called him, 'Mama's Boy' 'Coward' and the 'The Idiot who couldn't even see what was in front of him' all at the same time. Arya herself was pleased with her decision as she saw Joffrey trying to pick all of his items up to try and rid himself of the humiliation.

Malfoy, seeing everything, made things even worse for the boy as he picked up one of his books and said, "Oh? Does the little mama's boy need some help? Oooh your looking for your mommy aren't you - poor little baby." he said before laughing and dropping the book Joffrey was about to reach and get back to the floor. 

Joffrey pointed frantically at the crowd, "All of you - I'll kill all of you! I'll make sure of it!" he said before he ran away from the area. The other houses watched in pity as the boy muttered threats under his breath, away from his housemates' ears.

Arya was roo pereoccupied with laughing thar she didn't notice Robb standing behind her - looking at her dissapointingly.

'I thought you were different sister. I really did.' he thought before leaving them to themselves.

* * *

Arya walked by herself towards the library, walking along the quiet hallway. Once she had entered, she was greeted by tables filled with Ravenclaws. She saw oher houses too but they were a small amount that Arya was sure she could count them all with just her two hands. 

Arya's last class, Herbology, was easier to manage without the mistreatment. They learned about mandrakes which was quite tedious in itself but it was quite a fun experience. Fun for a one time cause. She didn't want to be in the same situation once again.

She looked for interesting books that she might be able to read, going through the aisles of the library. Not because she liked reading but rather because she had nothing to do. Bad mouthing was seemingly one of the only things her friends could get out of their mouths and Arya could only take as much snickering and mocking in a day. Even if it wasn't meant to her, if she had no real hateful intentions towards their subject of mockery - she found it unhonorable and boring.

Shw was about to switch and turn to another aisle, somebody placed their hands on her shoulder and swiveled her around roughly. "What the-"

"Shush!" Sansa said, placing her index finger over arya's mouth. Arya's brows furrowed in utter confusion but stopped her sentence.

"Sansa, you found her?" Robb said, approaching the two with Jon. Sansa nodded and looked at Arya with a pained expression - something Arya was used to seeing all those days in her childhood. 

Arya just kept her mouth closed, staring at them. She wanted to know why they had to talk to her like this and pretty much leave her in this predicament. They took this a sign of starting first, Jon initiating the conversation. "Arya, we want to know what happened earlier." Jon said, slightly pleading at her sister wih his eyes to tell the truth.

Arya looked down, "A lot of things happened earlier. Which do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You tripped Joffrey, mocked him, humiliated him, and laughed with the other Slytherins. Why." Robb asked, his voice stern and demanding. Arya flinched slightly as Robb suddenly reminded him of her mother's words in her father's voice. 

"He deserved it." Arya replied, clenching the fists she hid behind her. Arya couldn't step down from her ideals. She thought that Joffrey deserved it - no, he DID deserve it. She knew what she knew and unless anyone could disprove it - she was right.

"Have you gone mad Arya? You made him fall in the hallway, let his books and pens scatter, and you say he deserves it? I've never imagined myself saying this before but he's your housemate for Rowena's sake!" Sansa hissed in a whisper, glaring at Arya. 

Arya looked up slowly from the floor, curious as to what faces her family was giving her. Arya felt her heart break a little as Robb's face was filled with shame, Jon's with dissapointment and Sansa….disgust. She slowly lifted her right hand and put it over her left chest, trying to ease the clenching pain her heart was giving her. Her eyes were becoming blurry but she knew she didn't want to cry here. Not here, not now.

She laughed mockingly, staring straight into their eyes. "I may have humiliated him this one time but what about the times he did it to others? Did you know that he bullies his younger siblings? Or maybe - lets put a different example - he wanted to kill our wol- dogs in our house. Or, the time he made his human dog beat up his neighbors and made him kill THEIR dogs. You talk as if I did something he didn't deserve even when he deserved worse. What about the time he yelled 'Kill them all' to kids who were just playing with water, ending with them getting beaten to the pulp as well? What about them? Did they deserve it? If so, what did they do?" Arya continously said all the crimes Joffrey had commited, glaring at all three of them.

By the end of it, she looked back to see if their faces had changed. If they had somehow looked at her back at the light they used to. At the end, Arya felt worse. They looked the same with a slight hint of wonder. Probably wondering if she was mad. It reminded her of how Joffrey looked at Myrcella previously. Reminded her of the anger that fumed in his head as he looked at her. But now, replaced with the faces of her family and the people dearest to her.

Once she was sure she couldn't hold it in any longer, she looked down and sniffed. "Don't look at me like that." she whispered before sluggishly walking away. She hoped they would walk towards her, ask her if she was alright. Console her or give her advise. Talk to her, hug her - anything.

They didn't.

Cause in the end, your judged by your house and your family. Not your real personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Ioffrey suffer and I'm not sugar coating this at all. Even if this is not the real game of thrones book and Joffrey hasn't done things as bad as he did the original - he's still really cruel here.


	3. Favourite Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo another chapter!  
> Im axtually going to post a posting sched for everyone to know when the chaoter will be up. These are not 100% accurate but their close enough.
> 
> Fridays, Sundays, and Wednesdays. 
> 
> Also - Arya meets Daenerys! Its not a romantic meeting (just like how Arya was with Gendry on tbe train) but its still something. Hope you guys enjoy!

1 st year

# Arya

"History of magic." Daphne said, walking along the corriders with her roomates.

"Ugh, what a stupid subject." Pansy complained, rolling her eyes.

Arya raised her brow, "What's so stupid about History. I happen to find it appealing thank you very much." she said, holding out her book for emphasis.

Pansy sarcastically laughed, "That's because you love stories-"

"-and we're not such a fan." Daphne finished, sighing. "Our parents tell us the stories about these people and these places when we were young - what's the sense of repeating them all over again?" she muttered.

"We have a woman named Old Nan at our home. She always tells me, Sansa, and Bran stories during times we're sick or nights we wish for it. Some of them are creepy and makes me feel terrified while some of them are adventorous and fun to listen to." Arya said, reminiscing the times she was with her siblings, all huddled up in one bed, listening to stories of the old. 

Daphne laughed, "Must've been a long time ago." 

Arya nodded. After Bran's accident, the Old Nan was stuck caring for him in his room. Arya didn't really mind the fact that she was gone because it was always replaced by worry for her brother's condition. Seeing her brother stick in bed all day just made her rember that he could never run anymore. He could never jump or play anymore.

He could never climb anymore - and that's what hurt the most.

* * *

Entering their class, she was greeted with the sight of Tywin Lannister, the grandfather of the one and only Joffrey Bartheon. Her father's tone always seethed with venom when mentioning the old man, saying he was without any honor and that he wasn't a wizard worth being mentioned in history books. Looking at his grandson, daughter, and sons, Arya didn't respect the old man greater than her father and whole family in particular.

Whenever she sees him, she always wonders why he had done what he did. Why he had said what he did and how he had garnered all this hate. Time passed by and her curiosity still hadn't much of it filled but she cares less of it now. 

Later that evening from the previous day, she had read the History of Magic book and couldn't stop. It was one of the only things that helped her forget about the earlier accusing tones of her siblings, letting her mind drift off to the past. It was seemingly endless and even when she had passed two hours of reading the thick book - she only got partially away from the beginning. Maybe she had been reading too slow or the book was too thick but she did not care. It was good and that was that.

She sat beside Blaise and Daphne as usual, taking her pens and and papers for notes. Not that she will use them much, her handwriting was scribbly and hard to understand unless the person reading looked closely so Arya had never been fond of writing. She usually wrote her notes for classes when she was positive that it wasn't in her books - something that rarely happened in the other classes as well. 

When all of the students took their seats, Tywin scribbled and wrote some things down before looking up and giving them attention. He puts down his quill and paper before standing up and walking into the middle of the plat form. "I'm, as you all know, is Tywin Lannister. I am going to be your supposedly History of Magic teacher for this year and I will take this job seriously. You will listen to me, take down notes when you need to and answer my questions. Is that clear?"

"Yes proffessor." all the students replied, their voices flat and unintrested. 

"Very well then, put your books at the bottom of your chairs." he ordered. All the first years looked at each other confusingly before doing as their told, tucking their books underneath their chairs.

"30 points to the houses of the first two students who can tell me who's the author of this class' book." 

As expected, Granger's hand shot up like thunder in the silence, her eyes pleading. Tywin sighed at the eagerness of the girl but urged her to stand, "Another student? I'll have both of you say it at the same time."

Arya raised her hand and Tywin nodded in approval. "I'll count to three. Both of you say an answer and if your both right, I'll give points to both your houses." 

"1"

“2”

“3”

"Bathilda Bagshot." the two both said at the same time, their faces widely different from each other. As Hermione looked at the proffessor in excitement and slight concern, Arya wore a face of coldness and indifference - something quite unsettling for a girl of her age to wear. 

"Mhm, correct. 30 points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor." he said, keeping his word. The Gryffindors brightened up the slight discolor of the classroom with their grins as the Slytherins smirked proudly at their member. Blaise nudged Arya happily and Daphne silently clapped for her best friend.

As Tywin started classes, Daphne leaned in, "Good job there. Wouldn't have guessed you actually made good use of something as boring as this."

"Its not boring." Arya frowned, trying to listen to Tywin's voice.

Daphne hid a scoff, "Yes, cause every student here has their ears perked up, backs straight, listening to this class with all of their focus. Oh what a joy to behold." she whispered sarcastically.

Arya just chuckled, "Their missing out then." she commented before turning back her attention to a staring Tywin Lannister. He gave her a brief glance of recognition before going back to his lessson. It was short but it was weird coming from the man who seemingly hadn't even cared enough to look into his students faces once they entered. At this point Arya, had started to write and abundance of class notes.

Proffessor Tywin had worked off a lot additional info about the Gargoyle strike of 1911, their first lesson. Arya's hands were already used to working in long periods of time so it never ached during the copying of notes to her parchment. 

Shortly after, they were dismissed and they all left for lunch.

* * *

"Great job there!" Malfoy commented, giving Arya a high five. "We're the leading house and all the other houses are far behind - we'll win the house cup easily!" 

"Just like how Slytherins do every year." Panse said, smirking.

"What are the rankings so far again?" Arya asked.

"Well, so far, we've got us as leading - Ravenclaw following, Hufflepuff then Gryffindor." Blaise replied, taking a bite out of his chicken.

"They call themselves our rival house but their last in the system, what morons." Daphne mocked, chuckling by the end.

"Brave my ass, their fools! Running into trouble like they haven't seen it millions of times before." Fraco commented, sneering. 

"Yes yes, you hate Gryffindors, what's new." Arya droned boringly, taking a bite of her food. 

"Your really not a fan of mindless chatter are you Arya." Daphne said.

"Mhm." she responded.

Time went on in Arya's mind as she did what she had done yesterday - walk away and go to the library. She was, again, not much of a talker when it came to ruining another person's life unless she was actually interested in them. Funny how she loves to speak but she never liked their topic of conversation.

She was walking silently across the halls, her consciousness in her head as she incidentally bumped into a chest. A soft chest. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" a soft and feminine voice spoke from above her.

Arya stepped back and smiled, "I'm quite alright thanks. Who migh-" once Arya had seen her face, she immediately recognized Daenerys Targarean. Her….aunt in a way. She never called her aunt though and settled for calling her nickname, Dani. She doesn't see much of her as well but she knew enough to notice her silver hair and her tall stance, standing beside another tall girl with curly brown hair and light chocolaty brown colored skin. 

Daenerys smiled at her warmly, "Arya, how are you?" she asked, walking besides her. 

Arya shrugged, "Well enough. You?" 

"Mhm." she responded. "Missandei, this is Arya Stark, Arya, this is Missandei." she introduced them, the two shaking hands. 

"Lovely pleaseure meeting you Ms.Stark." Missandei said.

"Same! Oh, and call me Arya, Ms.Stark is too formal for someone older than me." she replied, smiling.

Missandei chuckled, nodding. "So where are you headed Arya? The library?"

"Mhm, I couldn't think of anything else to do except read." 

"You could've eaten." Daenerys pointed out.

"Not hungry."

"You could've spoken with your friends."

"Ha! I hardly know anything about them."

"I didn't know anything about Missandei the first three days of me being here. You just need to get to know them." Daenerys said. Missandei nodded in agreement, walking beside Daenerys.

Arya groaned, "All they do is back stab or mock. I'm not interested in what they have to say."

Daenerys chuckled, "Well, at least your a decent person. I'd rather not be stuck with any of them for three days - much less a whole year."

"You pity me then?" Arya asked, raising her brow.

"In a sense, yes, yes I do. I hope I don-"

"You don't offend me Dani. You talk as if you'll come calling me Lady Stark or something later." she said. "Besides, their decent at certain times. Their good friends - really. Their just not the type of friends I usually have." she commented. "And we're here."

They all entered the library, walking along the shelves that meshed together easily, maze like in some way. Arya passed by endless amounts of books to look for interesting or helpful ones that she was able to either borrow or use for the time being. She settled for some History books, books about magic and some novels. She sat at an empty table alone, reading silently about the recent wars.

Arya's head divulged into the word of past again, feeling as if she was walking and trudging in their history. Arya sat on a random stump, staring at the three Targaeans as they all passed by. She watched dragons fly right above her small form and animals diverse as they stare at the sight along with her.

Next, she was in the world of fiction stories, standing at a balcony along with another woman. She looked dreamily at the night sky, hoping for something to happen. As if on cue, a boy yelled the girl's name from below. While the woman was wearing her night gown, ready for bed, the boy had had brown trousers, boots, and a brown shirt. He yelled sweet and romantic statements at the blushing woman before him, declaring his love in front of Arya's eyes. Of course, Arya had soon found the novel boring and skipped on tot the next one. Though, she couldn't help but keep the name in mind so she could recommend it to her lovesick sister.

She started to read books about charms and all of the lot, doing the simple swish and flick with her fingers. It was a straightforward book that had a, 'No bull' aura all around it. It was pleasing and Arya had settled for it for a long while. She expected herself to be able to finish the book before dinner when she suddenly heard, "Don't Neville! A Slytherin is sitting there!" 

She looked up from her focused state, staring at the three boys and one girl standing before her. One was Harry potter with round glasses and a prominent scar while the other was Hermione Granger with her long curly hair and smart physique. She didn't recognize the other two boys however, one with red hair and another with black. All of them were wearing the Gryffindor robe, the red one's uniform a bit disheveled compared to the others. 

"I don't mind." she said, allowing them a place to sit. Her table was far from the rest and it was a tricky one to find. If by chance, a Slytherin passed by, she could just say she was too focused to notice that she was sitting with the rival house. 

They all looked confused for a second before the red head spoke up, "Your not going to hex us the moment we sit will you?" he asked cautiously, stepping back.

Arya scoffed, "I don't know how to hex anyone you fool. Either you sit here and I'll ignore you or you read standing - take your pick." she responded, going back to her book. She heard tbe boy mutter some incoherent words but chose to ignore it as he was pushed by Hermione to sit. The rest of the boys followed with their own books and placed them at the table, sitting across of Arya. 

They sat in silence for a while before Neville asked, "Who are you?" It was clear that the boy didn't like to read but was, rather, forced to do so. 

Arya gave him a short glance of recognition before answering, "Arya Stark." 

The redhead raised his brow, "Are you serious? A Stark? In Slytherin?" 

Arya rolled her eyes, "Yes yes. Unless your deaf or dumb - yes I'm a Stark in Slytherin." she commented. "And you? What's your name?" she asked the boy. 

He smiled, "Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you Neville." Arya said, nodding. 

"I'm Harry Potter." Potter said, introducing himself. 

Arya laughed at that, "Believe me 'Chosen One', there's not one person here in Hogwarts that doesn't know your name." she said.

"Seems like it. The recognition is exhausting in some ways." he commented, sighing.

"I understand." and she trully did. Being a Stark in Slytherin was something nobody could really forget. She wondered why these did.

"I'm Hermione Granger." the girl introduced, smiling at Arya.

"Your the girl who kept raising your hand aren't you? Your hard to look away from either."Arya commented, chuckling as she blushed in embarrasment. 

Then, Arya stared at the red head. It was one of those stares that demanded something and in that instant - it was his name. He gulped nervously at her hollow stare that probably pierced through his soul before saying, "R - Ron. Ron Weasley."

She smirked before replyng, "Tell me if you see a Slytherin pass by." 

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"Because I can't be seen with you." 

"Why?" this time, Neville asked.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Because Slytherins are supposed to hate Gryffindors. I'll be shunned out of my own room if someone saw me with you lot." she said.

"Then why are you even allowing us to sit with you?" Ron was irritated but didn't show it, nervous about the dark aura the girl before him gave off. 

"Because I don't hate you." she replied before standing up and putting the books back in their places. She walked back to their table, took her quill, parchment, and books before saying, "Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin's appeared too! Anyways, I love and Arya and Tywin father like relationship because of the TV series and the great fanfics her on archiveofour own. Specifically Kallypso's but there was more than his story. 
> 
> It seems like every chapter gives me the nerves but I hope you guys didn't feel my worries XD


	4. Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo something special is going to happen. Im just going to end it at that - enjoy!

1st year

# Arya

Today was Arya's first flying class and she was excited. Her friends had noticed her happiness and laughed at her glee, she glared. "What?"

"You look like you've never seen a person flying before." Daphne teased, nudging Arya's shoulder. Arya frowned, she REALLY hadn't seen a person fly before. She had seen people fly in cars but never in brooms. They had lived in a muggle area so Arya grew without magic. Well, excluding the occassional apparition of her parents, she hadn't. Students weren't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts so Arya hadn't seen her brother and sister fly before. 

"I haven't." she said, making them furrow their brows.

"How come? You've never been to any quidditch games before? Your brother seemed to be a hardcore fan. I mean, because we see him everytime we go, yelling like a banshee." Blaise asked and explained at the same time.

Arya sighed, "That's where my mother comes in. She believes LADIES shouldn't be interested in those kind of things so even if I wanted to - she wouldn't let me. Sansa was never actually interested so I was stuck in the house or the neighborhood while they were out there watching those." 

"Wow. A life having never watched a quidditch game before seems like a faraway nightmare." Malfoy commented, grimacing at the thought. 

"Yeah, agreed." Blaise replied while Arya's circle of friends all nodded in agreement.

Arya sighed, "Sorry, can't miss what I never had."

Malfoy smirked, "Then we'll make sure you go to a Quidditch game here in Hogwarts. Believe us, if you get detention - we'll sneak you out just for one. It'd be too sad for you and bad for the Slytherin reputation anyway." he said, promising Arya.

Arya smiled happily, taking a bite of her food as they all ate breakfast in the hall.

* * *

"If I see a single broom up in the air, you'll all be out of here before you can say quidditch. " Madam Hootch ordered, walking away with an injured Neville. The Slytherins laughed at tbe boy's misfortune, mocking the boy to each other as he walked away. Arya felt bad for Neville, falling at such a height. 

She held held her broom in hand firmly, as if scared the same would happen to her. However, Arya wasn't scared. She was angry. 'If he wasn't hurt, I could've learned to fly.' she thought, easing her grip a little and taking a deep breath. She knew it was inhumane to think like that but she couldn't help it. It was her desire after all.

Malfoy, in the fits of his housemates' laughter, picked up Neville's remembrall. He walked in front of the crowd once Madam Hootch was out of sight, juggling the ball without care in the world. "Did you see his face? Maybe if that fat had given this a squeeze - then maybe he wouldn't have fallen on his fat arse!" 

As expected, every Slytherin had laughed at his tone, some even clapping. "Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded, walking in front of the crowd to Malfoy. 

Malfoy pretended to think about it for a second before saying, "No, I think I'll leave something for Longbottom to find." With that, Malfoy flew up to the sky, far from the lands below. "How bout on the roof?"

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy mocked, throwing the ball to the sky only to catch it again. 

Hermione reminded Harry of Madam Hooch's orders but still flew away from everybody. "What. An. Idiot." hermione commented, shaking her head in disapproval.

Malfoy flew away from Potter as Potter flies towards him. The idea of flying was new to Arya. Seeing people do it so swiftly - easily - made her want to do it too. She was about to contemplate the idea of flyong with them when suddenly - Malfoy drops the ball. He didn't throw the ball, he dropped it. 

With that, both boys plummeted the ground to gain the item, holding their hands and arms out to try and get it before the other. However, as swiftly as it happened, Arya flew on her broom and catched the ball with ease and little sweat. She instinctively sat on her broom and flew away. She was surprised herself to see how easy it was to controll the direction and the speed of her brown, finding herself smiling by the end of it.

Of course, Draco nudged her to give it to him in the end. She complied before flying down to the crowd. They all looked at her in awe and amazement, cheering for her. Arya smirked, her feet falling flat on the ground and her broom standing tall neside her. 

Looking back, Malfoy was already landing as well - without Potter. It opted the students to see where the four-eyed boy was. To Arya's surprise, Potter had caught the ball even when Malfoy had threw it far. She was impressed and amazed at the same time, feeling her feet tap the ground in want. She wanted to fly. And she wanted to fly with him. (By this, I meant she wanted to go against him. Don't take this romantically people!)

He had he same welcome from the students as he landed, this time, with the remembrall in hand. He stood truimphantly, raising ir above his head to show his success. 

Suddenly, Mcgonagall and Tywin appeared, walking beside each other. "Harry Potter, Arya Stark. Follow us." Mcgonagall said. The 1st years went silent as Arya and Harry looked at each other. Right now, they were both thinking the same thing, 'We're in trouble.'

* * *

All four of them walked along the halls, passing by students and teachers alike. Once they came on a fork, Tywin ordered, "Stark, follow me." 

And she did. She parted from the Gryffindors and followed Tywin Lannister in silence. Arya wondered why they had to split. If she was going to be in trouble, shouldn't they have just done it together with both of them? Finally, they stopped at a classroom full of seventh years, "May Mr.Forell be excused Proffessor Melisandre?" he asked Melisandre, who teaching the students with weird items. 

Melisandre nodded, "You may." and told the student to go.

He stood tall and before Arya - like everyone else had. He looked very much like a man and not a boy. "Mr.Forell, I found the team a seeker. Make sure she knows everything before the first quidditch game of the season."

* * *

"You never told us that you were good at flying!" Blaise exclaimed, patting her back hard.

"I never even knew I could fly." Arya replied, emphasizing the 'I'.

Daphne snorted, "Oh please, your one of the FIRST students to actually be on the team on their FIRST year. For someone that's never EVER seen a person fly on a broom - that's a feat." 

"Sadly, your first with the one and only - Saint Potter." Malfoy said, grimacing. 

"Yeah…..that's pretty sad. This day would've been all about you if he didn't get the same annoying honor." Blaise agreed.

"Well, its no use fussing over now. I've got bragging rights." Arya said, smirking.

"Yes yes, you do." Pansy teased, laughing.

"But lets have lunch, I'm starving." Blaise said, rubbing his stomach in emphasis. They chuckled but agreed with him nonetheless.

It was a quick walk to the Great hall, the 1st years sitting down in their usual seats. Once they started to dig in, Arya started uo a conversation, "So who ae you guys anyway? I've never actually seen you all speak about yourselves." 

"Oh, right, I didn't grow up with you." Blaise said, as if just realizing that fact.

"I'll start first then?" Malfoy asked and Arya nodded. "Well, lets see…. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm - of course - in the Slytherin! The best house there is." he continued, "I was born on June 5 1980 and I'm an only child. I hate muggle borns, I hate Dumbledore and I MOST definitely hate Saint Potter." he introduced.

Arya laughed, "Is there ANYTHING you love?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Quidditch! Oh, and potions." he responded.

"I'm next!" Daphne yelled eagerly, raising her hand. "Lets see, my name is Daphne Greengrass and I was born in 1980 like the rest of you. I have a sister who'll be in Hogwarts next year too but this isn't about her. I dislike muggles, I hate Gryffinfldors and I'm not such a fan of all the other houses either. Hm… I love potions and anything gorgeous."

"It HAS to be gorgeous. She'll look very different if it isn't." Pansy teased, making Daphne tugged her back harshly. The circle of friends laughed at the mistreatment in dark humor making Pansy roll her eyes.

"I'll go next." Blaise said, smirking. "I'm Blaise Zabbini, as you all know. I was born on August of 1980 and I'm happy to be friends with such harsh and annoying people." Blaise said. They all rolled their eeys at his statement. "Anyway, I hate muggles, I hate blood traitors and I hate Gryffindors. I don't mind the other houses as long as they don't mind me. I like Quidditch and power."

"What kind of power? Power as in, 'I can order everybody' or power as in, 'I'm the strongest person alive'?" Arya asked, curious.

He shrugged, "Both."

"And me." Pansy said. "My name's Pansy Parkinson and I was born on 1980. I hate muggles, blood traitors and the other houses. I love unicorns though - that's something." she said, shrugging.

"And you Arya? It wouldn't be fair if we're the only one that did it will it?" Blaise said, nudging her to go.

She just nodded and started, "Well, for starters, my name is Arya Stark. I'm the same age as the rest of you and I was born on April 15 1980. I live in a place called Winterfell, the North basically."

"Went there once. In the north. Freezing cold - wonder how you all handle it." Blaise commented, shivering.

Arya chuckled, "We grew up in it. We'd surely survive in a place full of coats and warm blankets shouldn't we?" Arya commented. "Anyway, I hate people that hurts my family. I hate people who tries to ruin peace and I hate being a lady. By being a lady, I meant that I hate dresses, long periods of brushing hair or lying down sewing for an hour endlessly. I love anything that involves physical activities and I've taken a liking to reading books recently." 

"Your an intricate person Arya. Is it alright if I call you that? Arya?" Pansy asked, asking for permission. Arya nodded, "You can all call me by my first name as long as I can call your by that too. Besides, it'd be like calling my siblinhs too anyways."

They all nodded in agreement and it ended with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I always check my emails to see if there are comments because their all really nice and very lightheartening. I would love it if you guys continue to comment down below 'cause I love listening to your opinions. Hope this chapter wasn't bad ( cause uh.....lol cause Im not confident in everything I do ) and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Friends From Other Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Syrio's playing a role now! Also, Gendry, Arya, and Daenerys converse! Hope you enjoy <3

1st year

# Arya

"You have got to be kidding me." Arya said, groaning. As was her usual schedule, she originally planned to walk in the library, read, and leave. However, her plans were completely bashed by the fact that apparently, certain students had thrashed the library. The books had to be put back in their borders and even magic apparently couldn't be that specific. She was allowed to see the problem and she did understand why it could take a few day even with magic.

The shelves had fallen like domino against each other, tables and chairs broken under the weight of both the books and the shelves. Pages and hardbook covers scattered the library floors almost entirely and the walls were scraped as if a monster had just passed by and pushed its claws in. Without magic, the damage would've been very severe - worse than it was now. However, Arya knew that the Wizarding world was very different from the muggle one. 

'I guess it was luck that gave me the energy to borrow about ten books yesterday.' she thought. The librarian had required all the students that borrowed from the library to keep the said items until the library was fixed. They had nowhere to keep the books in the place and they were in luck that some books were saved from the distruction. 

"Yeah, drastic isn't it?" Hot Pie said from beside her. She had passed by him in the halls earlier that morning. He was also the one the told her about the news and walked her there, telling her stories about his experiences on his first day. "I heard that you usually stay here." 

Arya walked away and he followed, "Who told you that?" she asked, raising her brow. 

Hot Pie shrugged, "Rumors. Lot of 'em here weirdly enough. Some interesting ones here in there."

"Your not with Lommie today - that's a weird sight." she commented.

He chuckled, "He's sick today. Gone down with a fever. He's in the infirmary and I planned to visit him. Before bumping into you at least." he said, smiling. "Why don't you come with me? We haven't seen you since the train and I'm sure he'd be glad ro see a friendly face."

"With these clothes on? Your sure?" Arya asked, pointing at her uniform. With the silver and green linings and the Slytherin crest printed on her cloak, Arya was quite nervous about meeting Lommie. She knew how the Slytherins treat the other houses and Arya was hesitant to be shown looking like them to her friends.

Hot Pie shook his head, "Your not like the other Slytherins Arya. I know know that and he knows that. Arya then smiled, " Thanks Hot Pie, your a great friend."

"Same to you Arry." he said, smiling back warmly.

* * *

"Arry!" Lommie exclaimed, lying under the white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Arry?" Arya asked, furrowing her brows.

"That's actually a funny story." Hot Pie started, "After we got off the train, me and Lommy got so caught up with your last name that we forgot your first. The only thing we remembered was that there was an ‘Ar’ and an, ‘y’ so we put two and two together. I realised when I met you again that your name was Arya so sorry." he narrated, waving his hands around the whole story and apologizing in the process.

Arya chuckled, "Its fine, go ahead and call me Arry."

"It sounds like a boy's name though." Lommie countered.

This time, Arya had burst into fits of laughter, "Do I look like I want to be a lady to you?" she asked in between, clutching her belly.

"Your weird for a lady." a voice said from behind her, touching her shoulder. Out of pure instinct, she immediately stood up and brought her wand out, pointing it directly under the person's throat. It took her a few seconds to realise it was Gendry, with his hands up and his cloak on the floor. He was carrying a book on his left, a quill and parchment on his right. 

"Oh, its just you." she said, lowering her wand and picking up the cloak that fell. She put it beside Lommie's table and sat at a random stool, looking up at him.

"And scary. Weird and scary for a lady. Guess you really did become the Slyhterin seeker." he stated, sitting beside her. 

"You did?" Hot Pie asked, mouth open.

Arya smirked, "Why yes! Yes I did!"

"And Harry too. Harry Potter." Lommie added.

Arya frowned, "Way to ruin the fun Lommie. Bravo."

Lommie laughed, nudging Arya teasingly. Gendry raised his brow, "Are you sure your up for the job though? Your against THE Chosen One. Your both seekers and there's only one Golden Snitch." he warned.

"Golden Snitch?" she asked. "Is that we're supposed to be catching or something?"

Gendry's eyes widened, "You didn't know!?" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes - because I'd ask if I knew."

"I mean - wow. I'm pretty sure you should at least know what your catching. I mean….your brothers-"

"Are huge quidditch fans? Yes. Yes I know." she said, finishing his sentence.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're as clueless with quidditch as you are." Hot Pie said, chuckling.

Arya laughed at that, "Yes, I suppose you are."

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind Arya, touched her shoulder. She, like earlier, went with her instinct and pushed her wand on the perpetrators throat. 

It was Daenerys.

"Why do you all sneak up behind me." she said, groaning before lowering her wand. 

Daenerys gave her an amused look, "Seems like I wasn't the only one?"

"Aye." Gendry said, raising his hand.

She chuckled with same amusement before sitting besides Hot Pie. "You ok? Missandei actually had some cookies and wanted to share some with you. Since your sick and all. Sadly, she's quite busy at the moment so I became her owl." she explained, placing a small bag filled with tiny chocolate cookie treats.

"Another weird sight! I wonder what the hell's been happening today." Arya commented, pointing at a Missandei-less Daenerys.

"Why? What has been happening today?" Daenerys asked, baffled by what Arya had just said.

"Well, first of all, you and Gendry doing the exact same thing. Then, you without Missandei and Hot Pie without Lommie. Third, the distruction of my safety haven - the library." she went, even baffling herself at the events.

Gendry shrugged, "This is Hogwarts. Who the hell knows what happens here. Next thing we know, this place could just turn into a pile of pillows for all of us to confuse about."

Arya shook her head but still laughed. She then noticed that she had much more to do back in her room, "I'll be going then. See you guys around?" she asked. They nodded and waved goodbye before Arya turned around to leave.

* * *

"So why did you call me to ask me to bring this box here?" Arya asked Syrio, putting the down the chest they were both lifting. 

He smiled, opening the chest and revealing four balls inside. He lifted his arm before pointing his index finger at Arya, "I'm going to explain and teach you how to play quidditch. I'm considered one of the first brooms in Hogwarts."

Arya furrowed her brows, "First broom?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Syrio chuckled, "The best, boy. The best."

"I'm a girl." she retorted.

"Boy, girl, you are a quidditch player." he said in a slightly sarcastic tone laced with truth. Though he was speakig to Arya in riddles, she liked him and wanted to learn.

"Lets start simple - explaining quidditch." he beginned. He then takes out the biggest ball in the chest, throwing it around in front of her. "This, is a Quaffle. Its the one that gains your team points. You throw this inside one of the hoops - you get your points." 

Syrio allowed Arya to touch the ball, letting her examine the item. To Arya, the ball was quite light. She handed it back to Syrio as he took the ball and put it back in its place. He then asked her to hold out her hands, giving her the heavy bat. She immediately used her strength to try and keep it lifted which worked but with a wobbly and weird stance. 

"That is a beater's bat and this-" he pointed at the vibrating ball next to the quaffle, "-is a bludger." he explained.

"Bludgers go around flying in the stadium to hit players. Players go around and avoid these bludgers to continue the game without injuries." he explained. "Now this is where Beaters are for. They hold this bat and hit the bludger's away from their teamates or to the enemy. Its wicked to be a beater but of course that isn't your job. Want to try?" he asked.

Arya nodded. She readied the silver colored bat with her left arm, focusing herself for the bludger. Syrio removed the straps one by one, kneeling down with his head bowed. One second the bludger was stripped on the chest, the next, it was skyrocketing in the sky. It went higher and higher and even higher than it was before - before catapulting back down. Arya was flustered for a second but didn't let it come to her, swinging the bat with the much need force before it hit the ball square in the middle, throwing it accurately in the middle of two ajoined statues.

Syrio nodded in approval, "You could be a good beater. Sadly, you'll be following my footsteps." 

"Your footsteps?" she asked.

Syrio then stood up, walking around Arya in circles. "I, Syrio Forell, was a seeker in my younger days. I have won games more than you could ever count and had defeated other seekers all through my life." he then pointed at Arya's chest, "You, boy, are to be my apprentice for a short while. You will follow me, do things for me and most definitely - learn from me." he said, smiling. 

Arya nodded in recognition as Syrio Forell kneeled beside the chest again. This time, he opened a small compartment from the upper part of the chest. It was very well hidden that Arya hadn't noticed it before, amazing her. He took out a golden ball from inside the compartment and showed it for her to see. "And this, this is what you should be concerned about." he said.

Suddenly, the ball sprouted golden wings, as small and unsean as little golden flecks. The ball twisted in its place as it did as though it had come alive the short time it was left to the outside world. Ajoining in the sky, the wings started frantically vibrating, lifting the object from his palm up in the open air. "This - this is the Golden Snitch." 

"Wow." Arya muttered in awe, staring at the object. It was flying. And it was fying fast. 'I'm supposed to catch that?' she asked herself, zapping her head all around just to keep her sight on the ball.

Syrio chuckled, "It might seem impossible to catch fpr now but it takes time. Now-" he stands up, "I'll teach you everything else."

* * *

"How was your first 'quidditch practice' in a way." Daphne asked, walking alongside Arya. 

Arya beamed, "Fun! Syrio's a really good teacher. O guess its just the fact that he calls me boy that bothers me." Arya replied.

Daphne laughed, "I didn't know being called, 'boy' could ever bother you."

Arya scoffed, "It bothers me to be TREATED like a lady. Being a girl is nice too." 

"Wow, what a statement. 'Being a girl is nice too.' by Arya Stark!" Daphne said, mocking.

Arya just nudged her best friend, laughing. So far, Daphne and Blaise were the people closest to her, the people she trusted the most. Unlike the other Slytherins, they hadn't cared much about her achievement than the others, treating her as an equal. 

They were with little honor. But no one is trully honorable.

Not even when you think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I didn't plan the friendships beforehand but this happened so why not. I went away and destroyed the library, her safe haven, temporarily but it WILL be back. I can't even imagine how Hermione must be at the moment.


	6. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this, my adrenaline high at writing thois troy just stooped down. Of course I'll stil continue but I don't tgink I can keep up with regular updates anymore - I'm sorry!

1st year

# Arya

Sitting quietly at their Transfiguration classroom, Arya waited for their teacher to arrive. She boringly scribbled a small smily face at the top left corner of her parchment, her right arm supporting her head. After Lommie, it seemd as if a cold had broke out in the whole campus. Wierdly enough, Arya was the only one in their friend group that wasn't stuck in the infirmary becuase of fever, making the classes she had to attend seem boring. 

With that reason, she was considerably quiet, staying to her own and keeping to herself. The only living thing in excemption of the students was a black cat, sitting at the desk of their teacher. It stared at them the whole time as if it was supposed to do it in the first place.

That was when two boys with wild hair and crookedly placed clothing entered. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They chatted about being lucky their teacher wasn't there yet, speedwalking to their seats. Moments away from their places, the cat transformed, swirling black streaks until it became a human.

'Proffessor Mcgonagall' Arya muttered in her head, amazed at how smooth her transition was. 

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley." she recognized, staring at the two students before her. "Your late." she pointed out.

"We were lost Proffessor." Potter said, keeping his ground. 

Their Proffessor just sighed, "Go to your seats and make sure this doesn't happen again. You weren't given directions for no reason." she warned, waving them away. They beamed, running off to their respective chairs. Weirdly enough, the two scruffy boys and the curly haired girl were all seated and placed behind Arya, allowing her the ability to speak to them at close distances.

The fellow Slytherins were focused on the class too much and even if they weren't, Arya was too small to consider anyway. She looked back at the trio, raising her brow at the two. "Your late." she commented.

Ron just shrugged, "As he said, we WERE really lost." 

Arya continued, "Your robes. Their inside out." 

The moment she said those words, they made a move to remove and reclothe themselves, finally wearing their clothing a bit cleaner and tidier than it was before. Hermione hid a chuckle, staring at the red faces the boys next to her were wearing. 

But Arya was relentless, "Your hair's all over the place, your collars aren't buttoned up, your shirt has half of it tucked up and half of it free from its pants - what the hell were you two doing this morning. You weren't shagging were you?" she asked in a joking tone.

They grew redder, shaking their heads in embarrassement at the mention of the idea. hermione laughed inwardly at the conversation, clutching her mouth and belly at the same time to hide the sounds. 

"Ms. Stark, is there something you would like to share in front of the class?" Mcgonagall asked. 

Arya quickly switched to a neutral expression, shaking her head, "No proffessor."

Mcgonagall slit her eyes at the the girl before going back to her lesson. 

Arya felt herself breeze through the lesson, trying to stop herself from day dreaming through the class. Though the process interested her, the technicalities of the subject hadn't interested her at the very least. She figured she could probably just borrow notes from some classmates or specifically - Hermione Granger. Arya was amazed at how much she heard her quill scratch onto her parchment, copying intently almost every word that came out of Mcgongall's mouth.

To stop herself from drifting of to sleep, similar to the other students next to her, she started to copy madly like Hermione. They weren't the funenst of the activities but she also didn't want to be scolded for snoozing around one of the most important classes in her first year. 

Classes ended and Arya quickly felt free. She was exhausted, stretching in her seat to 

"Hey, Arya, do you have an extra quill?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?"

Hermione grew scarlet, "I um…. Destroyed my quill because I wrote too much." she explained, pointing at the quill with a broken tip. 

Arya couldn't hide her laughter now, looking at the broken quill. "Yeah, haha, sure - sure you can -" she said in between bursts of laughter, trying her hardest not fall to the floor. 

"Stop laughing, it was an accident…" Hermione said, looking down in embarrasment and shame.

This was rhe time Arya had noticed she'd probably gone too far. "Oh, um…. Sorry. Here." she apologized, giving her the extra quill she had for some weird reason. "It was just too funny is all. You can - You laugh if I do something stupid next time." Arya apologized again.

Hermione just smiled, "No its fine. Your not the first one that's laughed at me and you probably had the most innocent reasoning."

"Oh?" Arya asked, walking along the corridors with Granger. Because of the cold break out, there wasn't much students in the corriders much less Slytherins Arya had to look out for when hanging with Gryffindors.

"Yes. They call me an insufferable know-it-all and all of the sort. I'm, quite frankly-"

"-insulted and sad. I know that feeling." Arya said, her face distant. Hermione, at that moment, did not understand her friend. Arya on tbe other hand thought back to her brothers and sister. Though they were only three people in comparison to Hermione, they were special to Arya. It wasn't everyday the people you love outland you from them as though you were another being.

* * *

After her and Hermione's short conversation, she parted with the girl and went on to head for the infirmary. On her way, she incidentally ran into the three people she dreaded to meet at the moment. Robb, Jon, and Sansa.

All of them stopped in their tracks, staring each other out as if they didn't believe they were running into each other. Though Hogwarts was huge, running into familiar faces seem to happen to her often. She was hurt, seeing them. They weren't looking at her that way anymore but it was still something that was engraved in her head. Unlike last time however, she held her ground and stared back, not letting her gaze waver.

It took a while and a few weird looks the other students were giving the siblings before the trio in front of Arya ceased. Sansa, specifically, sighed. She muttered how this was a waste of time and wondered why they were competing in a staring contest. Jon chuckled awkwardly at the situation before coughing and saying, "Uh - hey Arya."

"Hey Jon." she replied blankly, her voice monotone and flat. It was one of those times where she didn't know what emotion to feel. Happines that she's talking to them again? Sadness that they had been ignoring each other for the past days? Or anger that they made her feel lower than them and ashamed of herself.

She trully did not know.

"Whe - Where are you going Arya? We haven't seen you these days." Jon asked. Arya found it funny that the person she considered as her brother was the only one talking to her. Comparing him to her real siblings, she wondered whom she was really related to.

"The infirmirary. My friends got the cold so I was going to visit them." she explained. 

This caught Robb's attention, "Who're your friends?" he demanded.

Arya stared at him, giving him a sarcastic remark. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

He sighed, knowing a straightforward approach wouldn't work. Sansa, most especially, seemed exasperated. "Arya!" she said, her voice scolding.

"Yes?" she asked, raising her brow. She was playing hard to get now, crossing her arms.

"We just - we want to know if your ok." Jon said for his siblibgs, translating their words to their actual meaning. "We've been worried sick. We don't usually hang out together you know?" Jon said.

Arya sighed herself. That was when she noticed that she actually brought the novel she wanted to recommend along with her. 'I replaced it with the other one' she thought. Fate works in weird ways.

She walked in front of her sister, pulling the book out. "Here, I borrowed it in the library before it was ruined. I thought I'd recommend it to you." she said.

Sansa was admittedly, very surprised. Her sister, so far, had not shown any affection or any form of recognition. Changing her choice of wpeds so suddenyl was confusing to say the least. However, Sansa was still grateful, taking tthe thick book from her sister's small hands. "Thank you…" she muttered, rreading the story description behind it.

"Anyways, to actually answer your question Robb - I'm friends wih a lot of people. I'm friends with Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and…" Arya paused, wondering if she should say it put loud.

Robb raised his brow in curiosity, "And?"

Arya didn't go with it and whispered to her siblings, "Gryffindors." she added, "No Ravenclaws though"

Sansa frowned at her last statement but didn't comment. Sansa changed after a year in Hogwarts and Arya had definitely noted this. Rather than mocking her every time she sees her, she just insults every so often. Sure they still bickered and all like how she was with Sansa on the train station but it was way less tragic than their previous ones. 

"Oh? Who's the Hufflepuffs?" Jon asked.

Arya grinned, "Dany, Gendry, Missandei-"

"Woah woah how did that happen sister. I was expecting people your own age." Rob joked. Jon laughed at this and Sansa chuckled.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Me and Gendry met at the train station while I already knew Dany before Hogwarts. We ran into each other when I was heading to the library once and I met Missandei. Anyways, Hot Pie, and Lommie." she said.

"Wow, your friends with a lot of Hufflepuffs." Sansa said, trying to hide her shock.

"Yeah, they seem to surround me." Arya agreed.

"Wait, wasn't Lommie that boy who started this whole cold breakout?" Jon asked. He remembered the blonde boy with average height for his age stuck in the infirmary. Apparently it wasn't just nothing.

"Yeah, apparently he was." Arya replied.

"Well, we've lived in the north. What could some breakout possibly do to us." Robb smugly said, bragging about his own immune system.

Arya laughed out loud and so did her siblings. Had they grown closer out of a small emcountter? Maybe, maybe not. At least, to Arya, she knew they were better off like this than before. She knew that she, unlike the other Slytherins could only garner so much hate towards her own family. That wasn't even hate - it was just dislike and childish bickering! 

But all thinks must come to an end as the siblings dispersed, each to their own little ways.

* * *

# Robb

"Thank the all the gods." Robb said, speaking to his best friend Theon Greyjoy. He was a daring man, a close friend and almost a brother to Robb. He used to live with the Starks and was, for a time, the roomate of Robb back in Winterfell. However, Theon was taken back by his family. No one could have possible imagined his happiness when he found out Theon was placed in the same House and room as he was. 

"Why? The hell happen now?" he asked.

"We ran into Arya and mended our whole relationship. At least, for the time being." Robb explained.

Theon rolled his eyes, "Women. Such complicated creatures. If they weren't so beutiful I wouldn't have batted an eye lash at them." 

Robb grimaced. Though his best friend was great and all, he had very bad views of women. Robb respected his friend so, going as far as to trust his whole life to him. However his ideals were hard to agree to. "Sure." he responded.

As the two walked across the halls, they couldn't help but notice the small crowd that had formed at one of them. A whole crows of fifth years, sixth years, and fourth years formed a circle, blocking their views of what was happening in the middle. "Boggles - what's going on?" Theon asked in confusion, walking twards the commossion.

Rob, just as curious, followed behind and thanked his height. He was taller than most of the students tjere, allowing him quite the view of a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw fighting. "Just give up already-" the Ravenclaw yelled, punching the Hufflepuff in the face.

"Please! Please stop!" The ahufflepuff yelled, trying to stop all of his blows. 

"Why isn't he surrendering? He's begging him to stop but he isn't forfeiting." Theon commented, as confused as Robb.

"I know, that's what I can't understand too." Robb agreed, staring at the scene.

That's when he remembered that he had the authority to stopp all these nonsense. He could remove pointsnfrom both of their houses and nothing would happen to his. "Theon, call a teacher." Rpbb ordered. Theon nodded before heading on his way. Robb calmly stepped forward giving the wo boys a pointed look.

"What is going on here!" Robb demanded, staring the bruised forms of the two boys. They immdeiately tried to fix themselves, removing dirt from their robes and pants to try and hide the evidence. The purple marks on their bodies however were completely visible.

"N-nothing-"

"Nothing? Look at yourselves! I'm taking away twenty points from both of your houses and detention for the both of you. I will not let you get away with this childish behaviour." Robb said sternly, staring them down.

Another preffect, Jon, walked over and talked to the boys. However, unlike Robb, his face was soft and kind. Robb patiently waited for Jon to explain the situation, standing right behind him. After a while, the two boys atarted crying and Jon headed over. "Its Joffrey." 

"What? What did that stupid gut do now?" Robba asked, furious.

"He threatened to remove their parents from their jobs if they didn't start fighring. Apparently, the one that loses gets their parents removed from their jobs. He was also planning on pulling soem strings and expelling them if they didn'f do what he says." Jon explained, just as furious as Robb.

"We need to do something about him." Jon said.

Robb nodded, "You two, go with us. We'll go to proffessor Dumbledore and you both will tell him what you heard. They'll probably ask you to drink  
Veritaserum potions so they'll know your not lying but it'll make it wasier for all of us." Jon said, patting their backs.

They nodded before following the two out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the siblings meet again! This....is another one that caused me to just wonder if I should post it or just scrap the whole idea but he hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Troll In The Dungeons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I didnt post for like three to four weeks. I expected to procrastinate and I did. I did have a good reason for the first and second week because my exams started then. As for the last one - I feel the shame. Please enjoy!
> 
> Some action for ya'll who's itching for it and a bit of drama. Not family drama though - let them be happy for a while shall we?

1st year

# Arya,

"Thank Salazar the library's fixed." Arya said, releasing a sigh of relief. Currently, she was in front of the Hogwarts library in hidden glee. Her mother and father would easily have mistook her for another child at this point - reading whenever she could and actually listens to class. 

"Your here too?" someone says from behind her, gaining her attention. A certain Targarean stood there, proud and tall with his black hair and Stark features. He was holding books in his arms and was wearing a knowing grin on his face. 

"Wow! Your actually studying!" Jon commented, smiling like a nerd at Arya, joking around with the Slytherin.

She laughed, nodding. "Yeah. A little bit."

They started walking beside each other, entering through the entrance ( obviously ) of the room. "Your mother will be so confused once you come back for the breaks. I don't remember you actually caring much about anything academic." Jon said, teasing.

"Well, I don't think I Iike Transfiguration." Arya shared, sighing. 

Jon shared her tired face, "Same. I nearly failed that subject multiple times. I quite literally got lucky that I had a two point difference during the OWL's of my previous year." he said.

"Are the OWL's hard?" Arya asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, yeah! It depends on the subject though. Some are easier than others in my case. Your lucky, you won't be having one till next year." Jon stated, slightly teasing with a pinge of jealousy.

"Mhm, I guess so." she non-chalantly replied. As she took a good look around the newly cleaned and remade library. She couldn't help but like the new and furnished feeling it gave off. The dusty atmosphere of the previous one had made Arya feel like she would constantly need to be on a look out in case a chair would randomly break on her or a book page will tear. Old things were fragile and Arya felt like she was walking on egg shells. Now, she felt as if she could throw one book away and it would still be perfectly intact. Not that she wanted to - the feeling was just there.

"I like this place better." she commented.

"I thought you would like antique things better. You love history after all." Jon said.

"History is interesting. So are Antiques. Doesn't mean I want the feeling of constantly being careful about everything you touch." she shrugged.

"If you say so." Jon muttered, going over at his section in the library and leaving Arya alone. Unlike Jon, she went straight to the desk of the librarian and brought back the books she borrowed. She was a good student.

After all of that was done, she went on and borrowed a few more history books off the shelves and even took one book about Arithmacy. She wanted to see what her sister was fussing all about at their dinner tables and it seemed like the perfect time to do so. She also took a few other books that involved more fantasy based plots and brought them over to a random table. 

Just like every other clumsy time she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't notice the VERY likely fact that she sat with Hermione Granger. "Your here too? Why did I not expect that?" Hermione said, staring at Arya.

Arya groaned. Not in annoyance but rather at her own ignorance, "I might just ask you and myself the same exact question. We seem to be in rivalry houses and we sit together reading books in the now new and improved unlimited edition of a library - we're very much enemies that just can't stand each other's prescence aren't we?" she said, spouting nonsense. She seemed to be getting a bit over her head lately, her temper always getting the best of her. Arya felt complied NOT to talk to Hermione Granger. However, she was drawn to her knowledge and desired her company as a friend. The stress of having to hide her relationships with certain people were simply horrendous and she just felt a bit stressed at her situation.

She felt attached and very close to Daphne and Blaise - even moreso than with Hermione of all people. But, intellectually speaking, she definitely related to Hermione more than any other student she had actually met. Draco was a smart student too but he didn't like studying. He was simply forced into it.

"Your nasty today. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

Arya waved her hand, shrugging it off. "Nothing. Nothing's going on. What're you reading?" Arya asked, curious.

"Oh, a potions book. A bit of light reading." she commented, showing her the thick book. Arya raised her brow, questioning Hermione's use of light in her sentence.

"Hey, you've brought out a thousand books there. I'm sure one big book is more than enough." Hermione retorted. Arya glanced at the piles of books just beside Hermione - all thick and big that Arya's head probably didn't even fit one page.

Hermione pouted, "Fine, I read those too." she gave in. "But its been a while!" 

Arya chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, it has been. Didn't know what I could've done without this safe haven - I'm glad it was fixed up again." Arya agreed.

* * *

"She's a nightmare honestly!" Ron, the red head that Arya had never really been fond of, commented with some other Gryffindor boys. Funnily enough, she was walking just right beside Hermione, heading over to another classroom.

"Hermione, don't listen-" 

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" 

Arya's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. She heard sniffling beside her and before she could even give a glance at her classmate - Hermione dashed off in embarrasment. She bumped on Ron out of frustration, running away from the area. "I think she heard you." Harry said, stating the obvious.

Ron stopped in his tracks when he felt the cold and deadly glare Arya was giving him. She walked angrily towards his usual trembling form when she appeared, standing in front of the both of them. The other boys that was talking with them had dispersed and left them to deal with what had happened, not wanting to face the wrath of the Stark. "Looks like she heard you too." Harry stated the obvious again, more dissapointed in Ron rather than scared of Arya.

He stayed behind to help his friend if anything happens but wasn't really there to help his case. As for Arya, she ignored the four-eyed boy knowingly, allowing him to stand watch as she gripped her wand tightly to try and stop herself from doing anything stupid. 

She took a domineering step forward, her eyes never leaving his scared ones. He started to sweat hard, taking a step back as she did. Though he was taller compared to the petite girl, she appeared monstrous and dangerous to him. Once she deemed herself close enough, she seethed the most terrifying words he was sure he'd ever heard. "Make one of my friends cry or run like that again, not even Dumbledore can save you from the killing curse." her voice was low to add to the effect and Ron was sure that any more than this that he'd piss his pants. This was the first time he had experienced such a terrifying event that didn't involve spiders. He nodded, frantically trying to escape the foe he never knew he had created.

He couldn't stop but compare her to her siblings. When he'd met Robb, he couldn't help fanboying all over him. Not because he was good looking even though he could admit to that but rather because he was just so talented - something that he was only so at chess. He was tall and domineering just like Arya but in a more charming way rather than the terrifying monster his classmate was. Next was her other brother - Jon. Well, cousin. But they were that close. Anyways - boy oh boy was he just as fond of Jon. He was a kind man, someone that any girl would love to be wed with. He came from an amazing family and is respected by his peers - everything Ron wasn't known for. He couldn't understand what made he and Arya so close but he could see the resemblance between the two. She had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and it went well together with her Slytherin ambitions. 

Lastly, her sister, Sansa. Ron always went scarlet when they talked about the older red head. She was pretty, smart, and just perfect in the eyes of the Weasley. He and a vast majority of other men wondered what spawned the little ball of evil that was Arya - making her so different from her other siblings. Some said she was borne by another mother and not Catelyn Stark. Some said Catelyn had been cursed at the nine months she had her in her belly. Whatever it was - Ron just couldn't see the similarities. 

Arya glared at him for a few seconds more before she huffed and went on to find Hermione. Harry immediately reached for his friend and helped him walk back and away from his trance as Arya just ran through the halls in hopes of finding the bushy haired girl. 

The sky dimmed until the stars had appeaeed, the usual bright sectors of the school now creepy and eery. She knew that dinner was already being served at the tables but she couldn't just abandon her friend - enemy house or not. 

About to give up, she went on her last try at the girl's bathroom. She was expecting nothing like every other room but she did find her. She gave out a sigh of relief, walking over to the door of the weeping girl and knocked on her stall door. "Hermione?" she asked for her, waiting for a response. 

"Arya?" the girl asked back.

"The one and only." she replied. "Dinner's being served, lets go back?" Arya offered. "Oh, and I made sure Ron won't say things like that again." she promised, smirking from the other side. 

As if feeling Arya's smirk, Hermione laughed in amusement inside the stall. Arya's mouth then turned into a genuine smile, happy that she made her friend cry. "I'm coming out now." Hermione said.

Arya took a step back, allowing the bushy haired girl some space. This was when she heard the loud stomping of - well - something big. Arya turned her head to the door and took her wand out, pointing it at whatever had just appeared. 

It was a troll.

"Arya!" someone yelled from behind the creature, warning her about what was to come. The troll used its gigantic weapon to attack her but missed because she was too small and too fast for it to have enough time to actually inflict some damage. The only thing that had hurt her was the little shards of whatever it had broken, giving her hands some scratches. Her face was left unharmed because her arms had automatically moved up to protect her head. Hermione was visibly shaken up and frozen, just noticing its appearance. 

Two boys that Arya didn'r actually suspect to come for their rescue came in, ready to help. It started to attack the stalls wholeheartedly, trying to get to Hermione. "We're here too you troll!" Ron said, picking up some random stuff from the floor and started to throw it to the troll. Arya was about to cast a spell when she noticed that her wand had fallen off her hand when she ran away, right at the feet of the troll that was quite literally thrice her size. 

She mentally hit herself for being so stupid and started to throw some thinga at the troll too so she could at least get its attention away from Hermione. When it finally looked away, Hermione took the chance and ran away from the stall to hide under the sinks. The Troll noticed this change and moved his attention back to her, walking towards her in an attempt to continue what he was doing earlier. "Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled, running towards him and riding his head. It started to wiggle its body fast to get Harry off.

"Out of desperation, he sticked his wand into his nose, momentarily stopping the creature.

Momentarily.

It then sneezed and got angry, taking Harry and hanging his body upside down. He shook him non-stop while also trying to get the wand off his nose without using his hands like something a smart person would do. "Do something!" Harry pleaded, his body still being wiggled by the monster.

"Wha - What!? What do I even do!?" Ron asked, yelling.

Arya groaned in annoyance, taking this chance and reaching for her wand. Because the Troll was preoccupied, she took this chance and pointed her wand at the club, "Wingardian Leviosa!" she said, the club suddenly floating above his head. The Troll, stunned, cupped his hands to see if he actually did lose his weapon.

'Stupid thing.' she thought in disgust, letting the wepon fall on its head and knock it out. This allowed Harry to leave and stand out properly. He walked over to her and smiled, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrasment that they had to see that. "Thank you. For saving me I mean." Harry stated, grateful.

Arya gave him a warm smile, shaking her head. "No preoblem. What are friends for?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

Ron then walked over to Hermione, looking down. Arya was wary, just looking at him to see if he was going to do be doing anything funny. "I - I'm sorry for the things I said. Your better than that and I should have known. I hope we can still be friends?" 

Hermione smiled, satisfied. "Sure!" 

Ron smiled just the same, happy that he was off the hook and that he had made another friend. He felt guilty right after he said the words. Arya's threat and the troll icident had just amplified his feelings and he was lucky that she was kind enough to forgive him right after. 

That was when the teachers came in. "Oh my goodness - explain yourselves all of you!"

"Well, what it is-" Harry, Ron, and Arya started.

"Its my fault proffessor Mcgonagall." we were all visibly surprised at what she had just said. It was trully not her fault and in all honesty - it was ours as well. 

"Ms.Granger?" the Proffessor asked, asking her to go on and was equally confused.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it." she started. "But I was wrong. If Arya hadn't come and found me with the boys - I'd probably be dead." she lied.

"Be that as it may - it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very dissapointed in you Ms.Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." she then looked at Arya, Harry and Ron. "As for you three, well, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown troll and live to tell the tale!" the trio all looked down, expecting punishment.

"Five points will be awarded for each of you." 

That was something the they all hadn't expected, the room visibly brigtening up at the information. Arya smiled and Hermione did so as well, not really happy but was proud of what thwy had accomplished. "For sheer dumb luck!" Mcgonagall finsihed, fixing her robe before leaving. 

They all followed right behind and she knew that somrthing special had just happened.

And it wasn't really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please kudos, subscribe, all of that stuff! I always love to read yyour comments and I hope Jen - my friend - is reading this story.


End file.
